Strange Encounters
by Viper Maiden
Summary: what happens when a female modern day spy meet up with Raziel? takes place during SR2 or i think it does...itz a bit messed up so dont complain!
1. Caught

Strange Encounters 

                                                                                    By Vipergal140

This was absurd, very absurd. My call to Jake had not reached in time and I was running straight into my enemy's hands. Where was Nathaniel when you needed him?

"Stop her!" a guard yelled firing at me. Bullets scattered the walls, but none landed on me. I was panting by the time I was skidding to a halt. 

"No!" I hissed. I had been cornered into a dead end.

"Gotcha!" the guard who had been chasing me said as he pointed his gun at me.

"Frisk her for weapons, boys," the guard said as two more guards appeared to help.

The men frisked me and found two blades in each boot, and tranquilizer darts for my desert eagle. They forcefully cuffed me behind my back and took me to a cell up one level of the building.

Damn! I thought. Where the hell are they?

"Make sure our little bird doesn't start flying anytime soon," taunted one of the guards at my cell door. I could have easily broke away and handled them, but I wanted to know why I was being held instead of killed. This was after all a very top-secret base in Nevada.

I grimaced as I heard laughter. Bracing for interrogation I sat and meditated.

Soon enough a couple of guards hauled me away. Their grip on me was hard and I had to winch each time they tightened it. The guards entered a bunch of numbers in a keypad on the door and they swung open.

Inside the room looked very businesslike and neat. The whole area was copper and brown in color with bits of gray and white furniture and statues. I stood out along with the guards in my all black cat suit and black gun holsters on my thighs a failed attempt to copy Lara Croft, my inspiration as a teenager.

"Well, well, what have we here," said a voice sitting in a copper chair facing away from the table and me. The guards gave me a little nudge and I moved closer to the table as the woman finally faced me.

"Tia Hunter," the woman said. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Hello to you too, Miss Angela," I said mocking her tone of voice. The guards holding me tightened their grip and I swore under my breath.

"It seems to me you were looking for adventure and 'accidentally' stumbled in my company. What were you doing here?"

"Definitely not to steal your dumb ideas," I hissed back trying to have these men off me. Angela gestured and the men let go but the cuffs remained and her eyes glowed into mine.

"Miss Hunter," she began.

"Look, lady, how many times do I have to tell you, I work for mister Hunter, that doesn't mean that that's my last name!" 

Angela arched an eyebrow. "Very well, but then again Tia isn't your real name either."

I nodded. "Real is as real can be. You don't have to have papers to prove your real."

"A woman—err teenager out of my own heart," she said. "Yet your youth makes you both strong and naïve. Nonetheless I do have work for you. While you were in the cell, I talked with your boss and he agreed to let me use you."

I flinched, but controlled my emotions as I heard her.

"But," she began. "He was trying to track my call, so our deal was short to same money, but the fact that I can use you in any way I want."

I didn't like the any part at all. By the way she was sneering, I could tell I was into more deep stuff than I thought.

I was put back in my cell. I failed to escape and that led me to have my ankle shackled to the bed. It was uncomfortable lying with my holsters on and even more with the shackle and being cuffed behind my back. I had been in situations worse like this, but nothing was like what happened next.

I was taken out by a guard and was knocked out with an injection to the neck. As I passed out I felt myself being lifted and carried somewhere.

"Afternoon, Tia," a voice taunted as I woke. I found myself in a moderate seized tent, with the sunlight sweeping in form the outside.

I moaned slightly and tried to move. To no avail my wrists were securely cuffed above my head and my ankles were tied together with cords.

"Bare the comforts we've provided for now, girl," Angela commented.

I opened my eyes to find her in a velvet suit that showed she was a woman of high culture. I felt dizzy as she spoke about my assignment.

"Right, now we are at an ancient site located somewhere in Europe, that's all you have to know. Our hired men and women have found something interesting that has caught my attention," she paused to call a guard. "Please un cuff her and bring her along with me." Angela gracefully walked out of the tent. The guard was surprisingly rough in handling me. He took my arm and yanked me forward. 

I stifled an impulse to kick him in between the legs since my ankles were free. The woman sure knew how to teach the kids here to treat a prisoner. I had been caught several times, but as they would say, "The brat is like a thunder! She'll always find a way out of any cell." I would always take the brat seriously thought. I was only eighteen and in perfect shape for this sort of thing. 

"Have a look at this, Tia," Angela hissed as she took me down a passage through a tunnel. We were in the middle of a forest. Funny, I thought. They must have knocked me out for a long time or something. 

I gaped as we entered a room with another level on top where nine pillars stood. They looked fresh and new and even yet I could sense these were older than the land, which it stood on. I could feel the grip on my arm lessen as I saw guards positioned nearly every empty gap between columns. No go, I thought. They'll kill me or worse yet catch me and knock me out again with that damned stuff.

I found the voice I needed to speak with, "Just what exactly do you have in mind, Miss Angela?" The woman turned to face me with a grin that clearly meant trouble. 

"See these symbols," she said pointing at the pillars.

I nodded. 

"Each pillar has a different symbol and each pillar differs in some way."

"That still does not answer my question. What—" the woman cut me off with a gesture.

"I'll get to that! But first there's something I want to look at!" she snapped.

We walked down a corridor past the lovely pillars and into a dark room lit with torches and two guards positioned near the door.

Inside the room were various scrolls and very unusual looking case on the table next to the scrolls.

"Why so much security?" I asked innocently. "Can't be because of me now can it?"

The woman chuckled. "Of course not! But yes, security is needed. You see that's why I brought you here without your boss knowing about it."

I nod as I walked past to look around. The scrolls had symbols on it that were on the pillars. "You got me here to translate?"

"Tia, be serious!" the woman smiled. "You're a strictly field worker. Not that you're not good at other things that is."

I nod. "So what do you want?"

"Have a look at this," she said motioning a guard to lift the lid of the case. Inside was a flame shaped word with a skull-designed hilt. It looked very impressive.

"What's with the gothic sword?" I asked.

"This 'gothic sword' as you say is your ticket to freedom. There is another one of it through the portal, which opens every midnight on a full moon. Be thankful tonight is a full moon."

I nodded. "Where will the portal take me?"

The woman grinned. "That's what you'll find out."

I was a tad afraid of the answer, but I did this sort of thing before so it was okay with me.

"May I take my weapons with me?" I asked.

"Of course, and better yet, we'll make sure you're fully equipped to handle the environment and all. We have gas masks, bullet proof-vests, and grenades for you."

I was surprised. This much equipment meant that they really didn't know what was out there and if that was the case then—

"Hold on," I said holding out my cuffs. "I'm not going through that unless you tell me what I'll find out there. I mean there could be some shit I haven't dealt with you know."

The woman grinned more. "Too bad, kid, you have no say in this. If you don't go through, we'll kill you and send your dead body through there and see if it's contaminated."

I hated being a guinea pig, but like the lady said I had no freaking say in this. I sighed and asked further questions about my 'mission'.

I woke up as I heard the tent flap open. The moon was indeed full and bright. Damn it! I thought bitterly. You didn't they just kill me!

"Fix the girl," a guard ordered the man near the flap. The men dragged me up. They took hurried measurements and found a sizable gas mask and vest.

They put it on for me and the others fitted in my spring-loaded knives. They then put on my holster and guns in place. Some of the men were actually having fun getting to 'accidentally' touch my body. Have your fun boys, I thought. I'll get you soon enough.

I was finally geared to leave. Given extra ammo was nice of them. And added bonuses of spare laser sights were good as well.

"Remember once you go through we wont see you till the next full moon. When you reach wherever you reach, mark that spot or something. I do hope it isn't a one way ticket."

"Have you tested it before?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Yes, but the dog hadn't come back," the woman said.

I flinched. "There could be possibly that it a complete waste land or worse maybe it'll end me up on the sun!"

The men laughed, but Angela quieted them. "Tia, does it matter? If you return without the sword, you're dead anyways."

"What about the—"

"Deal?" she inquired. "Hunter knows my methods and I believe he's making sure that your coffin is well built."

"And what if I come back with the sword?" I asked.

"Well, if you do then we'll it off your hands and pay you the sum we owe you," she said matter-of-fact-ly.

I sighed as the men moved close to watch as the moon's light hit a pink orb I forgot to notice earlier. There was a loud glassy noise and a portal formed at the center of the pillars. There was heavy wind around us.

"Here," Angela said handing me a machine gun. "AK 40's are good in situations like this."

I gladly took it and considered firing at her.

I was mesmerized by the portal's glow and I turned to find the guard un-cuffing my hands. I gave a two-fingered salute to the woman and walked through.


	2. Blue Demons!

*Okay this is harder than I thought…sure the story's done…posting it is the problem!!! And they said it would be easy! *sigh*…

It felt funny. The swirling made my stomach dizzy and I felt a tug at my body almost as if my very soul was pouring out. I made efforts to cry out, but I found I had lost my voice. Then there was a noise and I felt myself clinging to a branch.

It gave way and I screamed. I fell right on my bottom. After rubbing my behind, I looked around. It seemed I was still in a forest area and I turned to see the pillars.

"Why am I not surprised," I frowned as I looked at more trees. I walked further following thinning trees. For all I knew I would still be in the same forest in Earth with Angela's boys looking for me.

Seeing I could breath the air and not choke I took off the mask.

Soon I was in a wasteland of some sort. Then I heard voices. Instinctively I hid behind a tree. The voices became cries. There was fighting going on. I turned to find myself looking at two men in unusual clothing with swords attacking a blue demon or some sort.

The thing slashes the others with some sort of a glowing light. Fancy weapon, I thought. Great, now I have to kill this thing. Whatever this demon was, it was very strong and agile. Being camouflaged in black hid me in total darkness as the torch fell.

The creature was doing something else now. I took in the details. It looked muscular enough to be male, he was only slightly taller than myself, and it had raven black hair with pointed blue ears and a shawl with a symbol on it. I gasped at what he did next. He opened his shawl and I saw only his upper jaw with two sharp fangs and no lower jaw. After some while, he seemed to be done. I must have stepped on a rock because I slipped and fell on my side. The soft sound wouldn't have alarmed him so I just picked myself up.

I faced two bright flared blue eyes and the point of the purple light weapon.

"Um…hi?" I mumbled as he pressed the weapon against my throat and I found it was solid. 

The eyes narrowed and I saw he didn't blink because he didn't have any lids. With quick thinking I ducked and side kicked near his stomach and where his liver should be there was air. God dammit! I thought. This thing doesn't have any mid section at all!

The thing grabbed at my leg and hauled me off him. I flew through the air and hit the tree hard at least ten feet away from him. I took out the machine gun and fired a couple of rounds and it seemed to surprise him. It fell on the ground. I smiled slightly and got up. Then I saw him get up as well. It was quick as lightning as it reached me and pinned me to the tree with one three clawed arm and the light weapon in the other pointing at my neck. My gun was thrown aside.

"What are you?" I asked, as he got ready to stab me.

He paused to think. 

"Do you even understand me?" I said. Good this'll stall him for a while until I get my hands on my spring-loaded knives.

He nodded. "I understand, mortal. You don't seem to be a Sarafan."

"A what fan?" I inquired as it loosened.

The creature made the light weapon thing disappear. "A Sarafan. Vampire hunters."

"Vampire hunters?" I smiled. "Hey if a walking blue guy with no guts can talk I guess it happens."

"You must either be an outlander or a very clever huntress," he formed the weapon again. "You speak as if you are not from this time. And you certainly have strange weapons." He did something with his hands and the machine gun flew into his free hand. "Interesting weapon."

"May I have it back?" I asked as he let go of me.

"No," he replied coldly. "This thing hurt."

The next thing he did had me get real upset. He bent the gun in half and threw it as far as I eye could see.

"How did you—oh yea I forgot you're not human," I sneered.

"Thank the gods for that," he replied. "Now, where are you from, girl?"

I cursed myself. "Hell and back."

The thing smiled, well the part of the face that was visible seemed to smile.

"Now, may I please get out of your way?" I asked before his claw came down to pin me against the tree. I struggled and found myself pinned even tighter. This blue guy was stronger than any guy I had dealt with before, but I was trained to except the unexpected. 

"I couldn't help but notice you have no lower jaw," I mumbled for time. "That why you have to be so pissed?"

I felt him push me against the tree even harder and I felt myself being lifted off the ground a bit. I felt myself trying to get away.

"I wonder if there are any more of you," he said. "I hope the ones I encounter won't be so foolish."

"Look, you blue…err skeleton…sir," I said trying to breath while the light weapon was summoned again and tracing my throat. "Whatever you're after I don't have it."

The thing thought for a second. "I want to know what world you come from and why you're here."

I sighed relaxing against the claw that kept me up and held it with one hand instead of two. "I'm from a place called Earth and as for what I'm doing here I came through a portal of some sort."

"What portal? And what did you come here for anyways?" 

"That's the problem I can't find it anymore. I just landed on some trees and that's it. As for why I'm here, all I can say is I had no choice in the matter."

He lessened the pressure and then let go of me.

Before he could even summon his weapon I took out my forty-five and fired a shot to the head, which seemed to immobilize him, and I ran.

I fired again at the back of his head and he seemed to fade. Surprised at my own ability I began sprinting as fast as I could away from him. His voice sounded very filled with hatred and vengeance.

I slowed when I saw a stream. I waded through and found myself in a ruin of some sort.

"Hey! You there!" a man's voice bellowed.

Instinct told me to draw my weapon, but common sense made be behave.

"Yes?" I asked making it sound nearly as the way the blue demon thing was talking.

The man was dressed like a Sarafan or whatever. "These grounds are dangerous by night. What form of clothing is that? I could hardly see you."

Before I could say anything, I caught the sight of the blue creature it was being attacked by two female huntresses. 

"Look demon!" I copied the ones fighting the creature. I got a glare from the creature.

I began running away through a path. I found myself walking towards a city. There were guards standing alert.

"You there! Friend or foe?" one of the guards required.

I walked closer with a smile. "Friend, I think, unless you hold blue demons as guests."

The guards laughed and let me pass.

I had managed to pickpocket two guards while they slept and got enough money to stay a week at an inn. All paid for the innkeeper told me to make myself at home.

It was a good thing Angela gave me extra clothing and ammo. Other wise I would have been lost a little. I changed into an extra large navy t-shirt and a pair of shorts. That was all that I wore and I instantly became cold. I shivered slightly and got into bed. In the morning I shall start my search of the funny looking blade.


	3. Curious Bluey

* I'm going absolutely nowhere with this (I know) huh? Who said that?! (I did) who? (I'm you stupid!) what did I tell ya! I am going nuts!!!

I slept for I think two hours and I heard the sound of clanging weapons near my building. Annoyed I moved to look out the window to see what was going on. 

I gasped the blue creature again! For a spilt second we made eye contact and he followed my glaze even when jumping up. I shook my head and hurriedly grabbed my pack for my gun. Stupid me! I thought bitterly. This creature is gonna have an advantage soon enough. 

I scrabbled for it and I heard the grip on claw on wood. I turned slowly to find the blue demon thing crouching on the windowsill. The weapon formed again. I was at a loss as I brought out my gun and pulled the trigger.

Click. No bullets, the cartridge was empty.

"Well, now, all out of defense already?" he mocked as he took aim with his weapon. "My turn." He let out a blast from the light weapon, I didn't have time to duck completely, and it hit my side sending me tumbling to the ground.

I felt compelled to use my throwing ability on him and I threw my best knife.

He caught it by the handle, dropped it down, and walked near me. I felt stupid. Why didn't I do this instead of waste time humiliating myself?

As he came within kicking distance I lashed out with my leg. I kept lashing out and he kept blocking. Then I reared up to land a final blow to his side.

It sent him sprawling to the floor. He cursed and kicked out and I blocked, but not as perfectly as he had done so. He slashed out with his claws and managed to rip a lot of clothes on my shoulder.

Seconds later blood poured out. These wounds stung and as he slashed more I began evading them and then I backed up against a wall. His slashing and my kicking didn't stop, all the while none of us spoke, he broke the silence with a last swipe across the belly, and I couldn't kick out anymore. I leaned against the wall holding my bleeding shoulder and stomach.

"Now, that I have your attention," he began, "I can start asking questions. Remember answer them truthfully and I shall let you live. Do we understand one another?"

I glared at him. "Perhaps."

Another slash across my other shoulder, hard enough to rip the clothing, but not enough to damage the skin. His eyebrow arched as if to say, 'do we agree'.

I glare at him more, but nod clutching my shoulder to keep the t-shirt from falling off and exposing me.

"All right, then," he said crossing his arms and then uncrossing them. "Why are you here in Nosgoth?"

"Nosgoth?" I inquired. "That's what this world is called is it?"

He nodded. "Yes, now would you please answer?"

I sighed. "What happens if I don't?"

He chuckled darkly. "I can always aim lower." His eyes fell on my shorts and thighs.

I didn't find that amusing. "Okay, someone hired me, correction forced me, to go through the portal near some pillars."

"Nine of them am I correct?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Perfect!" he growled and I saw his biceps bulge. I noticed the flesh that was on him were all muscles, no fat, or other type of flesh.

"How is it you are still…err standing and talking if your body is dead?" I asked weakening form the stinging wounds.

"I just do," he mumbled. "You're employer is a mortal?"

I nodded. "A woman with a taste for artifacts to be exact."

His eyebrow arched and then he chuckled. 

"What's so funny?" I inquired. 

"Nothing, it's just that in your world women seem to be equal to men," he said.

Being a supporter or Female Liberation, I frowned. "Of course, anything a man can do we women can do as well."

He seemed to 'smile' again. "Hmm, you seem to be the only one. I give you credit a normal human would have passed out by now because of such blood loss. You seem to be fine."

 "Weaker, but fine." I nodded. "So what are you gonna do to me now?"

"I was thinking about killing you and devouring your soul," he stated without any emotion.

I inched away from him towards the gun. He blocked my view and his eyes narrowed. I smiled meekly.

"You're quite young for this line of work, don't you think?" he asked as he crouched to retrieve my gun. He looked at it carefully.

"Not, really," I said. "I trained for it for nearly five years."

"How old were you when you started it?"

I frowned and hissed, "What business is it of yours_, milord_? I have places to go now if you'll excuse me."

I completely forgot about how sharp his claws were and grabbed the gun out of his stunned claws.

"Now, if you'll please excuse me, I have to change," I whispered not turning to him.

"You are not familiar with this world, girl. I should help you. I know a lot about Nosgoth."

I glared at him some more. Who was this guy? I wondered.

"All right, bluey," I finally nod. "Although I still would like you to leave for now and come in the morning." He gave me another arched eyebrow so I added, "If you would be so kind."

"It is best if you would come with me now, mortal," he spoke.

I hesitated. "I already paid the guy the money. Plus I do have to change."

"Change now," he spoke. "The human downstairs attacked me so I had to be rid of him."

I actually smiled at that, but quickly covered it with a frown.

"Alright," I said. "But I'm not sure if I can keep pace with you. And wait a while until I get set up." This is good, I thought. A guide to show me to the damned sword and I should return with full payment.

There were loud noises from the outside. The blue creature peered over the window.

"Not good," he mumbled. "Forget the setting up, we have to leave now!"

I nodded. I hurriedly grabbed my stuff and stuffed them in my backpack. Barefoot I opened the door and walked out followed by the blue guy. 

"Wrong way!" I hissed as hunters started pouring up the stairs.

"Follow me," he hissed back.

We went back to my room and out the window and he helped me climb up. On the roof we ran and jumped on other roofs. From below we heard them shouting, some followed, and some even got on the roof behind us.

We jumped roofs until we came upon a guard tower. Three hunters stayed facing the other way. We sneaked up behind them and bluey took two of them out while I shot the other through the head. 

"Impressive weapon," he commented as we walked out a similar path out of the city. I frowned at him, but hid a proud smile. 

I realized my wounds had gotten worse.

"You're bleeding badly," he said as he caught me before I fell on to the ground.

"Yeah," I moaned. "Get me a medic, boss, I don't feel so good…"

I passed out, right before he made a remark, "Boss?"


	4. Runnaway

* note to self: do not pay attention to flamers…*note to flamers: playing with fire can be dangerous…*note to anyone else: plz review my messed up story and tell me how I can fix it!!!

I awoke in a hay bed. I was covered with a thin bed sheet. I found myself numb from the waist up. 

"Good evening," a voice called down.

"Evening, bluey," I smirked as I saw his body crouched over to look around the backpack. He looked up.

"Would you stop calling me that!" he snapped with a hint of playfulness.

I smirked. "What else shall I call you?"

He sighed. "My name is Raziel."

"I'm Tia, but I do not mind being referred to as _girl_," then I looked at myself. "As long as it's not an insult."

He 'smiled'. "I used the tattered clothes as rags since I saw you had another outfit. A very strange outfit, not very modest for ladies."

I gagged. "Oh please, it's called a cat suit. I'll let you guess what my line of work is from that."

"A thief?" he guessed and when I shook my head he said, "Assassin?"

I half nodded. "Yeah, but I'm also a guinea pig, thanks to that old woman."

He chuckled. "Here, lie down. I have a lot of information that has to deal with you."

I arched an eyebrow. "You do?"

He nodded. "When you passed out, I met up with a 'friend' of mine and he told me all about your little mission here. So you're after the Reaver are you?"

"Oh, is that what it's called? I guess so," I said and I felt a stab in my gut. "Damn! Did you have to slash my stomach I recently had a bullet there."

"I did tell you to lie down didn't I," he said forcefully pushing me down on the tattered bed.

"Well whoever your friend is wouldn't have to know where the Reaver is would he?" I half yawned as I said.

He nodded. "In fact he owns it."

I couldn't help but notice his tone was darkening whenever the word Reaver was said.

"Something wrong, girl?" he asked.

I shook my head slightly. "Tell me something, what are you?"

He flinched. 

"If that's not a too personal question, I would like to know," I added.

He sighed. "It is…I am—you're right it is too personal."

I nodded smiling. "Everyone has their secrets. I guess we share a mutual bond there eh?"

Raziel crinkled his brows; at least that's what I think it is. " I should dress those wounds again." He moved with cat-like grace towards me. I half closed my eyes as he gently slid the blanket from my shoulder. 

I didn't move as he applied fresh bandages on me. His claws brushed against my wounds and stopped when I gasped. He glanced at my eyes for a second and I slid my neck back to look back at him. 

"Are you enjoying this, Raziel?" I hissed.

I sensed a frown on his face. "And you're implying?" He pressed a sharp claw against my wound.

"Ow!" I groaned. "Would you go away? I think I can handle bandaging myself!"

He frowned more. "Oh, good! I thought I would have to baby-sit you some more, child."

"I'm _not_ a child, demon!" I yelled curling up and covering myself more.

Raziel got up and left without saying a word. He seemed to be hiding his rage. Good, riddance, I thought. 

I bandaged myself slowly and carefully managing to tighten the shoulder so I wouldn't have to hunch that much. I also pulled on my cat suit. I felt a tingle of cold air mixed with the odor of dried blood. I was nauseated at first, but soon I grew too tired to even think about anything but rest.

"You are not healed enough," Raziel said with narrow eyes as I trudged towards the entrance of the cave. 

"How would you know?" I asked him. He gave me a look of pure hate as I drifted towards the exit. Suddenly he grabbed my right arm, the one that wasn't damaged. 

"I never told you, you could leave yet," he hissed. His grip was far stronger than mine could ever be.

"Let me go," I hissed back. It would take me only a second to release the spring-loaded knife on the arm he was holding.

"I told you that I would be your guide and that I am," he said with a drawl.

"And I'm telling you I don't need a freaking guide!"

"Well, then I make you my honorary prisoner then," Raziel said making his grip lighter. "You shall remain with me until I figure out where your adventures lead me to."

I ducked under him and kicked his spine then sent my knife at his forehead. I took out my gun and fired two more shots to his head. Raziel yelled a curse at me and seemed to deteriorate and my knife and the bullet shells fell down on the ground. I quickly grabbed the knife, ran past the exit, and found myself in a swamp of some sort. Panting I didn't stop as I waded through the mucky water.

I seriously need to change my outfit again, I thought. A good thing I have extra clothing in this backpack.

"Good gods," I whispered as I glimpsed a castle like structure except much bigger. The building was made to with stand heavy damage and with the looks of it, it was probably made to protect against vampire or demons like Raziel. 

"Child, you are hurt," a female warrior said. "What is it that you wear?"

"I am hurt badly from a fight with a demon, sister," I said catching on the language of the Nosgoth people. "May I find sanctuary here?"

The woman nodded. "For the time being." The woman showed me around a bit and told me that this was the stronghold of the Sarafan priests and army.

As I entered my room, I had only one thought. _What will happen if I don't find the Reaver in time?_


	5. Moebius Plots

* (I'm in my own world) NOSGOTH?!? (No idiot! Dreamland!) Oh okay…(Jeez, just look at my luck!) I have to put up with you too!!! (Oh great!) stop being such a grouch! ( okay I am weird!) yes your talking to yourself! (  If I am then so are you!)  um back to the story…

I gently touched the wounds as I sit in my room. I was given good food and water and I was soon being restored to health. Smiling, I couldn't believe what kind of an adventure I was in.

That night I had a peaceful sleep. In the morning, however, the head of the Sarafan, a man named Moebius, summoned me. Guided by a guard I was led into the chamber where Moebius was now. As the door opened, I saw an old man with an orb fitted staff with a snake curled around it. In fact the man did have a look about him of a snake expecting his prey. He also had a red tattoo thing on his head that resembled the number eight. 

"Ah, the lady of the outer world," Moebius said after dismissing my escort. "How pleasant to finally have met you, Tia."

"How do you know my name?" I asked. "Have you been expecting me?"

Moebius smiled. "Child, I am the Time Streamer of Nosgoth. And no I clearly have not been expecting one such as you. So you have met my adversary, the infamous Raziel?"

I nodded. "Not much of a kind heart is he."

He laughed. "How quaint we seem to have something in common."

I could tell from the glint of his eyes that he was the 'friend' who had told Raziel my mission here. 

"You have the Reaver with you?" I asked knowing full well he did.

Moebius sighed. "Alas, child, the Reaver was seemingly stolen from us by Kain a short while ago. Right after your arrival here to be exact."

Damn! I thought. "Is there some easier way I could get it? I mean can you send me back in time or something. I seriously need that weapon."

Moebius turned his back to me and walked to a door with a crystal above its entrance. I followed him closely. I was already wearing my backpack and had my things, esp. the weapons, handy in case things got a little, violent.

"I shall send you back in time when the noble Sarafans were created and ravaged the lands of its leeches," he said.

"How can I trust you?" I asked with my eyes narrowed. 

"Because I wanted you to get your hands on that Reaver before the demons does."

I shook my head. "I rather find this Kain fellow than go back in time to pursue the Reaver through a time where I know nothing of."

He laughed. "A wise decision for someone else. You have neither the will nor the strength to face an enemy that powerful and unpredictable."

I smiled. "So, the rest of us are quite predictable eh?"

His smile gave no answers and I felt a sting of regret. 

"Can't you send me about a day before this Reaver was stolen?" I asked.

He shook his head. "I shall send you back in time when the Sarafan were at their highest right after the death of Willem the Just."

I didn't question who Willem was, and nor did I care.

"Good luck," he said as the machine turned and glowed.

Right after Moebius gave me the instructions, the door to the chamber burst open and Raziel stood with a yellow light Reaver on his right hand.

"Tia!" he yelled as I quickly turned the device as he ran towards me. He touched my shoulder and we both disappeared into the ether.

After everything seemed to fade I found myself gripped by the claws of Raziel.

"Fool!" he screamed at me. "How could you do such a thing?"

I just gaped at my surroundings. "Let go!" I suddenly screamed. Struggling against him was seemingly useless. He was far stronger than I was and I was and way more experienced. Then I tried the duck technique.

It failed and I was more tangled up in his arms. Panting I gave up. 

"Moebius finds you intriguing as if that's the case then I should warn you. Do not trust him," he said slowly as if this struggle never happened.

"Would you please let go?" I hissed.

Raziel shook his head. "You're a wild one and I have already claimed you as my prisoner. Now behave and lets move on." Then he paused for a second and whispered. "There are people outside."

I breathed in to let out a scream, but before I could Raziel clamped his claw over my mouth hard. I nearly passed out by the force of the contact. I knew I couldn't bite done on his hand and have him let me go even if I could I doubt it'd hurt his tough claws.

He picked my body up with his other arm and I felt his claws dig into my cheeks.

"If you make a single noise," he threatened and demonstrated by tilting my head to its farthest and made a cracking noise. "Do we have a deal?"

I nodded quickly and he carefully let his claws down. I breathed again.

"We shall have to run past them at full speed," Raziel said. "Killing any of the circle would be devastating. I know a way to leave this area without being spotted, I don't know about you."

"I'll say Moebius led me here if anyone asks," I whispered feeling his grip on me lessen.

He nodded. "Hurry." And he moved his arms and disappeared. How did he do that? I wondered. 

I walked out of the chamber and onto an empty threshold. It was the same place as the future stronghold except more heaven than hell. No one was present there for now. I silently opened the doors and found myself 

"Nice place," I whistled.

"Silence!" hissed the voice of Raziel.

"How'd you do that?" I asked then bit my lip.

"I can enter the Spectral Realm on command if I wished. It's a place where everything is quite strange for your likes," he said taking hold of my arm he led me to a window and after he smashed it he said, "We're taking a detour."

He grabbed me by my waist and jumped out. I couldn't even scream as we toppled down and then suddenly the two flaps, which seemed to have been once wings, became a bit like parachutes. 

"Could we not do that again?" I hissed.

"Do not question me, girl. You are in," he gave a slight squeeze, "no position to do so."

I sighed realizing this may be an adventure I may not like.


	6. Kains Anger

*I'm still waiting for some reviews! (Jeez! Our story must suck!) Shut up you!

Afterwards, we escaped the following Sarafan army and headed back to a strange ancient ruin.

"This place," Raziel said looking around. "I have never been here before. And look the Reaver symbol is on it."

Indeed it had. The door was very tall as if it was the architecture was carefully laid for a race of winged beings.

"Tell me we're going in there," I said nearly drooling at the sight of the adventure that waited for me. "The Reaver could be in it."

Raziel was about to say something, but stopped. 

"Let's go, little girl," he said. "I believe we have much to unearth than you think."

Nodding and ignoring the 'little girl' part I watched as he formed a spiritual version of the Reaver in his hand and stabbed in through the hole in through the door.

The gateway opened and we walked through. Inside we were greeted with dim lit corridor. Be on guard, I thought to myself. Would he stop staring at me! In fact Raziel had been seizing me up from the moment we had met.

"This place gives me the creeps," I sighed trying to talk to myself.

"So, human, you do have a bit of fear in you yet," Raziel mocked. "How is it you do fear me?"

"I don't fear you, Raziel," I said mocking him back. "You have nothing to threaten me with anyhow. And how would you know my fears?"

He chuckled as we entered a chamber where three jars were present and a huge eye.

"That is a Sentry Eye," he grimaced. "It shots a powerful volt of lightning at anything that comes within distance. It shall kill anything that way.

I gulped. "I have experience in that. Does it have a time limit? I mean does it have a time to charge up."

"I do not know," he whispered. "Whenever I get hit by it I always get sent to the Spectral Realm."

"But how could you survive—" I stopped myself. "Is that an advantage of your being?"

He nodded. "I don't believe I can be killed sometimes."

Sighing, I deliberating stumble down the steps and find Raziel in hot pursuit. In my rush I fall through a crumbling floor. Screaming I hit a pool. I swim to the surface and get back up onto the land.

Damn them all, I thought spitting out water. Why the hell do I have to do this stuff?

Suddenly, I find myself facing the Sentry Eye. I was only a yard or two away from it. Its unblinking eye glared at me. I was too frightened to move a muscle. Can Raziel be right about that thing? I didn't get up instead I slide sideways to the passage leading upwards. The eye followed my every move.

"Oh, hell," I gulped as I spot a blue figure emerging from the top passage. His white eyes glared blue and then he summoned his ethereal Reaver. There was something wrong with it. It looked longer and it was black with a deep purple swirling around it. 

He sent a blast towards the eye and the eye closed. I didn't need him to instruct me, I was already on my feet and ran the opposite of where he was. Raziel was furious and I could tell he would make me pay for this, but I didn't care. I was here on a job and my life depended on getting the physical form of the Reaver. 

I drew my gun out and shot two figures they came out of the ground. They were too shocked to stop me as I climbed and jumped the wall and onto a platform where several murals were hanging. 

Wow, I thought. The murals had events of skeleton beings turning back into fleshy and winged beings again. Their skin was still blue though. The next was a picture of the Reaver. A winged creature above their race held it up as if it was sacred and holy. I couldn't help but be mesmerized by it.

I heard the clanking of claw on marble and ran past several platforms. I was jumping and making my way through the area. Finally I stopped on a main platform that had stairs leading downwards. Panting I rested against a pillar. Now this is what I call action, I thought.

I followed the pathway to an area where two thralls greeted me. One had a purple shield and it was shaped like the key needed for the doorway. I curled my fists and sent a knife through that thrall's head as it began trying to get it out. The other thrall sent a green orb at me. I was thrown against a pillar and the wind knocked out of me.

"You'll pay for that!" I snarled and sent three shots. Two to the head and one to the rotting chest. The thrall crumbled to pieces and I side kicked the other thrall and removed my knife form it's hallow head and struck it again and again with my fists and legs.

It too died, if you call it living at all. I smiled as I took up the shield and admired my handy work. Behind my I heard the sound of someone clapping.

"Nice work, woman," the voice belonged to a pale greenish cracking skinned, shirtless man. He had light white hair and striking ember eyes. When he spoke, I caught the sight of fangs and his hands were cloven.

I drew my gun. "And you are?"

He laughed. "Am I supposed to be threatened, human? Is that puny little thing going to hurt me?"

I smiled. "Why don't we test that theory, sir?"

I sent a bullet going through his chest and into his heart, if he had one. The man gasped and reclined against a pillar.

"Truly a painful weapon," he commented as he pulled a bullet out. "And such a tiny thing." He threw it to the ground and pulled out a sword.

"The Reaver!" I gasped. "You must be Kain?"

He looked bemused. "My reputation seems to recede me. Enlighten my ignorance, dear lady."

"Uh, well," I said backing up. I knew would run out of bullets if I shot him again. I couldn't stop him as he grabbed my neck and lifted me up.

"Who are you, wench?" he asked.

"Someone that's going to cut you down to size!" I spit and kick him in the belly and roll off.

I manage a good kick in my side and I stumble to the gate and quickly put the shield on it.

I fire two more and my gun clicks empty. I gulp as he spun the Reaver and sent the bullets shattering everywhere. "Hell!" I swore as he threw a blast at me and I evade it. I go through the gateway followed closely by Kain.

I turn the corner and come face to face with Raziel. He grabs me and then the world seemed to melt away. Everything around us became a light greenish blue color and sort of distorted in a way.

"Where—"

"We're in the Spectral Realm," he explained and he let go of me. Lowering his hood so his upper jaw showed he sucked in the air. I arched an eyebrow and waited until he was done. "You fight well."

"Thanks," I said. "How am I supposed to take the Reaver from him?"

"You won't!" he hissed. 

I grimaced. "Look, I need that thing to go back to my world. In fact I only have three more days to get back. And if I don't return with that thing, my life would end there and then."

He thought for a second. "The value of your life isn't worthy of the corruption of Nosgoth."

The voice was chilly and I knew he had no love for me. I cursed him even more for that. After Kain left, we returned back through a glowing circle on the ground.

*Okay I think ill stop here if ppl don't bother to read it…well besides some of my friends I mean…(Didn't I tell you this stunk!) Very badly!


	7. Vampire Raziel

*Okay…im being immature about this but I don't want any of my friends (Benny!) to read this! Well they could and I can't do a thing about it but…just so you know there is sexual content implied here and the next chapter gets red hot! lol

Ok fine ill put the chapter on already!!! Here it is…(Its okay…cry baby) shut up! 

Raziel had me follow him through the place and we eventually found ourselves in a chamber requiring the Reaver. He put the Reaver through and I felt a chill go down my spine. The swirling stopped and I felt uneasy as five thralls faced us. Raziel handled the ones to the right taking on three of them at once. I shot the other two. They looked weaker and less defensive. 

"This way," Raziel muttered. "Whatever lies in that chamber, Kain wants it."

We ran past the other thralls. We went through the gate just as it closed after Kain had gone through. We were covered in darkness. Where are we? I wondered.

"You are in the Chamber of Time," Kain's voice said above us.

"Kain," glared Raziel. "Every time you show your face, something traumatic happens."

Kain chuckles and descends down the steps. "No drama this time, Raziel. I assure you of that. And who is this new…_companion_?"

Raziel glares at me a second. "A human outlander."

Kain nods. "She was sent here to take this was she not?"

"Look," I said drawing my weapons. "I need that freaking sword to get out of this world and you're going to give it to me."

Kain smiles. "Such bravado for a mortal, girl. What is that they call you? You seem to be experienced in hiding your mind from me."

I smile. "In my line of work I was trained for this."

Both of them train their eyes on me as I slowly walk towards Kain. Raziel senses the hostility, shakes his head, and laughs.

"What's so damned funny?" I ask as I carefully note the details of my exit if things get out of hand. Kain seeming to understand takes the sword and shows the hilt. He was offering the blade. Yet judging from the smile on their faces I saw nothing funny.

"What are you waiting for, human girl? Should I kneel before you as well?" Kain said with a hint of mockery.

I narrow my eyes. "I don't trust you nor your kind, vampire!"

With that I strike out with my feet striking him right under the chin and landing another bow to the head by my other feet. Being a black belt in karate and an excellent street fighter, I was able to knock him out of his feet.

The sword flew out of his hand and I found myself chasing after it. As Kain and Raziel both pursued me, I swan dived to the lower level. I landed light on my feet. The Reaver in hand I wrap it in the red shirt, which belonged to a guard. Swinging the sword over my back I head for the exit.

"Damn, that whore of yours, Raziel!" the voice of Kain yelled. I sensed a battle going on between them. I heard the blood cry of Raziel and I knew that Kain had the upper hand. 

I ran like the wind towards an unknown chamber. I lowered the metal gate and felt a bit safer. I turned to find myself facing a counter made of silver in front of me. A spring of clear water was moving about it. A blue gem was down in the middle. I didn't touch the gem or the water.

"Hello, precious," I smiled. I take out gem by using a staff. I hold the gem in my hand. It shone there without the need of light. It was expecting something.

"You really are a problem, child," Raziel's voice said behind me. He turned me around with his claws only to find me holding the gem away from me. Before he go the chance to say anything, the gem glared a blinding white and blue light and I was tossed by the energy it possessed. 

"Raziel!" Kain said rushing to the source of the light. He teleported himself through the gate and glared at me.

A few minutes later the light subsides to an eerie glow about a winged blue being with the scowl around his face. He had cloven hands and feet and his body was muscular and smooth. I noticed that he was naked and I quickly pulled the spare pants of a dead thrall and threw it at him.

"Thank you," he said and hid himself beneath the shadows and tried to put them on. It must be really hard for him since he has cloven feet.

"Here," Kain said and he conjured up a pair of leather pants and put it on Raziel by magic or something. Because first thing you know is that a pair of pants come in his hands and then it disappears to Raziel.

Raziel steps out of the shadows and I nearly take back all my words about calling him an ugly demon. He looked like the charming devil of my nightmares and the angel of my fantasies. His hair was straight and fell against his cheeks and his body looked as if Leonardo himself carved it out of stone. The leather hugged a body I tried vainly not to stare too hard. His wings looked so powerful even from this distance.

"Ah, Raziel," cooed Kain.

"Save your compliments for another day, Kain," Raziel said his face twisting into a cute little frown. 

"Such hostility," Kain said smiling. "Very well, I shall leave you two to figure out what exactly happened here. But first—" Kain teleported up close to me and snatched the Reaver.

I couldn't even protest as he disappeared just as he had appeared.

"I'm beginning to hate vampires," I said folding my arms over my chest. I felt Raziel move in to examine the water. He touched it and then his skin turned a shade lighter. I was gaping at him. He dipped his whole arm in the pool and I saw the blue color slowly leave and replace it with pale smooth skin nearly as white as Kain's hair.

"Whoa," I comment as I stand next to him. "So you are no longer the Reaver of Souls?"

"Moebius never learns to shut his trap does he," he said shaking his face and I could see his bangs falling over his eyes. It created a dark gothic beauty someone like me only male. I too had shoulder length crimson hair.

"Thank you for your help, Raziel," I said. "Although it didn't help much, for trying to keep Kain out of my hair."

He nodded still trying to figure out how he got his old form back. I looked him over once more. His leather dark brown wings looked gorgeous against his figure.

I quietly sneaked myself away from him and walked towards the only exit door that was open. I carefully walked towards the door only to be stopped by Raziel.

"Leaving so soon?" he taunted. "I think you owe me an explanation, wench."

I shrugged his claw of me. "Really? I don't think I do. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to figure out what the hell am I going to do."

"You're going to stay with me until I figure out what to do with you," he said then smiled. "Now, I am quite hungry for all this running around. I think I shall dine on your sweet blood."

I moved away and ran like hell down the corridor and past the door. No vampire was going to feed on me thank you very much. Outside the cold snow greeted me. First a blue skeleton and then a hot winged vampire, I thought. I think I prefer the second one, even though he's going to dine on my blood and probably feed off my carcass when I wither out of blood.

I found myself walking towards an encampment. The men there were calling me a vampire so I had to kill them all. I made my way with their sleeping bags to the cave. I was freezing my butt off. I entered the cave and ate a little bit of roast meat the men had cooked. I drank the ale they had as well. I felt dizzy and quickly fixed the cave. 

The cave looked quite homely and I felt right at home. With the candlelight I cleaned and restocked my guns and tried to rest a bit. I heard running water and immediately turned my attention towards there. It was a hot spring at he far end of the cave. A circular bathtub looking pool was slightly cooler than the boiling water a bit far away. Yes as I touched it the water was not even warm enough. I would bathe in this and use one of the clean blankets as a towel.

I made sure no trespassers would find me by covering the entrance with snow and covering any tracks I had made. I threw open my cat suit, cleaned, and hung it to dry in the cave as I got in the warm spring. My skin tingled as I entered. I sunk myself in the warm water and relaxed. Closing my eyes I let my wounds be cleaned. I cover myself in the blanket and try to get myself dried.


	8. Memory Night

WARNING: major details (WHERE?!?!?) ok no I don't think so ( Yes I do) NO (DETAILS baby!!! Hell yeah!) ignore my perverted side…(DETAILS!!!) Um…im freaking myself out…so im warning you if you don't like Raziel—(*sigh…) to have sex with someone…(ME!!!) then do not read!!! (ME DARNIT) ok…freaky n weird

"Nice place," a voice says behind me. I nearly dropped the blanket around me instead pulled it around me closer. I turn to face a grinning Raziel. 

"I had my fill of blood," he said looking exceptionally hard at my body.

"So you came here for dessert?" I asked and heard my own voice tremble. I was unarmed and I knew I would lose if I fought him now. Raziel was calm and he seemed to have me in a trance.

"Perhaps," he said and I realized that was his reply. I couldn't help but distrust him at my back. "I still want to know how you got here. Not even the elder god knows."

"So, what are you going to do? Devour my body if I don't answer your questions?" I said trying to sound brave. 

He suddenly grabs my hand. "Tempting."

I don't struggle as he pulls me closer to him. I understood that he was trying not to scratch me with his razor-sharp claws.

"Please don't," I whispered knowing full well by the lust in his eyes he was after a bit more than my blood.

"Don't what?" he said with a faint mocking smile. "You never should have gotten me back my old form, Tia. In this form I'm very _active_."

His smile scared me half to death. "Relax," he whispered as he gently nibbled my neck. I felt the brush of sharp fangs. God damn it, I thought. I want Jake not this vampire. 

"I—let me go, please," I whispered. "Just let me go."

"Why? You seemed to ask for it, girl, now take it," he hissed. Raziel lifted me off my feet and gently carried me to the sleeping bag, which was now arranged for two.

"Don't!" I hissed as he put me down on the bed. "I—"

"You are a virgin?" he asked amused. "You're younger than I thought."

I blushed slightly with anger. "Look just because women don't start sleeping with men after they're eighteen does not mean they are young or something."

"Inexperienced then?" he said pinning me to the sleeping bags below.

"Just get off." I struggle under him and I felt the tips of his wings drop to help hold me in place. "Why?"

"Why what?" he said. "It'll be all over in the morning I promise, Tia. Maybe you'll even enjoy this."

With those last words he kissed me hard on the mouth when I opened to protest. His kiss was unique, and I couldn't compare him to human boyfriends. His lips and body were also warm for a vampire. I couldn't help but respond. I was fairly experienced in kissing with the help of Jake. During the intimacy, the blanket covering my body had tangled opened to expose my lithe body. 

"Be gentle," I moaned as we broke our kiss. He nodded slightly and soon his leather outfit was thrown aside and I could tell he might hurt me very direly if I let him. I had seen Jake twice and he was a shrimp compared to Raziel. 

"Are you sure you want this?" I asked trying to squirm away. "With your looks you can have any female you want."

"Exactly," he stated. "You are female and its you who I claim for tonight." Raziel slid his claw under my back and lifted me up so that he could kiss down my neck.

"I'll think about killing you later then," I said as I carefully wrapped my arms around his back. He gently bit my neck and I felt a pinprick sensation.

"Asshole," I hissed with a smile. We kissed gently and then more passionately as the night seemed to roll away. The past events seemed a century ago. He was surprisingly gentle as he slowly entered me. I felt a snap and my world was cast into a darkness of pleasure. With the candlelight gone I could only hear the growls of Raziel. 

I couldn't take it anymore and I rolled him over careful he doesn't hurt his wings and started kissing him far harder and insistent than he had been. I let him nibble my neck and I bit a little on his neck and ran a hand through his muscles. For a moment I was sure if he wanted to he could have easily crushed me here and now. 

"You're so aggressive," he said, "for a human."

I smiled. "Well there's a first time for everything, right?" I sensed him nod and we began an aggressive lip-biting game of rolling all over the sleeping bags. The blanket under me had tangled my left foot and I tried to get it off me by sliding off Raziel just a little. The end result was a climax that felt remarkably pleasurable. I was dead tired now.

"Damn," I groaned. "You're good."

Raziel placed a claw on my waist and pulled me to him even closer. I felt his breath on my neck and it sent a series of shivers down my spine. I snuggled against him and rested my head against his shoulder. He gently kissed my forehead.

I was stiff in the morning and I found myself very close to the enemy. I took in Raziel's sharp features and smiled. What a catch, I thought. Theresa would kill to get Raziel into bed.

"Hmm, morning," he mumbled fluttering his eyes open then closed it seeing the sunlight shine through.

"You know I still have one more day, but I do need that Reaver," I said calmly landing a kiss to his shoulder and then leaning on him.

He wrapped a claw around my waist and lifted me on top of him. "What if I keep you here forever?"

"Then I holler rape," I said nipping his neck. He chuckled and then saw me arch an eyebrow.

"Your world really is different," he commented and in reply I nodded. "So I guess it's your choice huh?"

I nodded remaining a bit silent. "You're not going to help me get the Reaver back are you?"

He shook his head. "That Reaver is a part of me and this world. It's the key to Nosgoth's existence. Without it we'll all wither and disappear."

"Uh, I guess you are right," I sigh and face away from him. I could feel him moving behind me the question was silent and as I turned to look at him, his eyes asked the question.

"It's just that, well, you see," I began. "If I go back without the Reaver, I won't be alive to tell a soul about my most recent adventure. Or the fact that I had slept with a winged vampire Soul Reaver."

"Who's going to stop you?" he said tracing my back with the tip of his claw.

"A very angry woman and her thugs."

Raziel sighed. "Then remain here. I shall look after you. There will be more adventures like this in—"

"Raziel, I can't," I whisper and face him. "This isn't my world. Nosgoth is your world. My world if it had a name it would be called Earth. And believe me I have friends and family there who care…okay so not all of them care about me. Its just that I don't belong in your world."

He nodded. Raziel silently got up and dressed and I followed his example. Why does he care? I wondered. If I hadn't been given away to his will last night, he would've raped me.

"I sense my blood-lust coming back," Raziel said abruptly. "I shall return back here. Try to stay out of trouble and remain here until I come back."

I nodded half sleepily. I would be working out as soon as he leaves.


	9. GoodBye

(Details!!!) jeez…its over already! (Is it? Darn!) Well I dunno…not really but yea…kinda… (More? OOOOO) ok no stop—(MUHAHAHA….the DETAILS!!!!) um…plz choose to ignore my very weird side…I've been getting some really weird feelings about this

"Tia?" the voice floated down and I cringed at how innocent the tone sounded.

"In here," I said not even bothering to cover myself in the water. I had been basking in the warm water after I sweated myself in exercises. I looked away as his outline appeared before me.

"Aren't you modest," he taunted.

"Oh, please," I said rolling my eyes. "We had sex for hell's sake. Besides as if you're in a position to criticize?"

Raziel laughed. "True, I am in no position to say anything. I do wonder though…" he touched a bit of water from my pool and let it slide down his arm. Seeing me arch an eyebrow he smiled. "Water can injure a vampire. And since I have my vampiric body back I thought I would have those weaknesses as well. Good thing I don't."

I smiled. "Then you can join me can you not?" My mischievous smile made him slowly take his clothes off, well just the pants since he had no shirt or top.

It was yet another night of love making for the pair of us. But one thought did remain, however. How am I going to go back home?

As I turned to see the resting Raziel beside me, I couldn't decide. Back home I have Jake. I have a good paying job. Enough adventures to keep my bones from growing old, even though I'm only a teenager.

"Thinking about something? Or just interested in this?" Raziel said suddenly and demonstrated his question by cupping a breast and kissing my neck.

"Both," I moaned biting his lips.

Raziel had agreed to take me to the ruined pillars of Nosgoth and I willingly followed. I couldn't deny the fact that he was a gothic hunk. In fact I think I had told him so. So far the only thing that made me go was the horror of pregnancy from a vampire. 

Theresa had been impregnated by a vampire hybrid and Nathaniel had easily found a solution to that. The baby was disposed of just as quickly as it had developed.

"It is a full moon tonight," I found myself saying. With Raziel's nod, I continued. "I won't forget you, vampire."

"I won't forget this," he said and lifted me by the waist and kissed me hungrily.

As our kiss ended, I sighed. Stroking his hair I smiled for the last time. Theresa will never believe me at all, I thought. Oh well, her loss.

We watched as the portal opened. Raziel was more interested in the portal's spiral shades, but my mind was elsewhere. As soon as I crossed that portal, I would end up with a bullet through the head.

"Goodbye," I whispered and let go of his claws.

The portal took a hold of me and I was plunged into a whirlpool of colors and my body spun with it. My eyes shut I clenched my teeth for the embrace of death that awaited me at the end of the portal.

I dropped on something soft. It was a bed. The silk covers swirled as the air around me moved to accolade my return. Then it hit me.

I was in my room back in headquarters of the H. A. Assassins. With a sigh I fell on my back resting. I would tell Nathaniel everything.

Everything? I mused. Well, let me shorten and make it more believable.

I was sent into an isolated desert with no food and a mean sultan captured me. I served him as a prisoner and then ran away from him.

Grinning I went to sleep. In the morning my cover story would suffice.

THE END…?

*I'm DONE!!! HA I knew I could finish posting it!!! (…-_-…) Wut? (no more details *sob) dear gods!!! (Any ways I'm thinking about having a sequel!!!) of course thats wut the ? is for dimwit! (WELL NO ONE ASKED U!!!) -`_- weird…any ways the story is still in the works but in the mean time I'll have another fanfic up by then…hopefully


End file.
